Yuffie's words
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: [Songfic] Mainly Squffie. Don't kill me if you don't like it.


**Yuffie's words**  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF or Jade's 1000 words.)  
  
A/N: Let's say they live in Spira.  
  
Yuffie tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
-Yuffie's dream-  
  
"No, I won't let you do this!" She screamed. "I'm sorry, Yuff. But, I have to..." Leon said as he began to walk away. He was wearing his SeeD uniform. "No!" Yuffie embraced him and begged him not to leave. He got out of her embrace. "Sorry, but I want to protect you. Save your tears cause I'll come back."  
  
_I know that your hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
_  
Then, he faded from view. "Wait, don't go!" Yuffie screamed into the darkness and fell to her kness, crying. 'I lost him. He's left me.' Soon, Aerith came along and tried to cheer her up. But, Yuffie kept moving away from her and acted cold toward her. "Leave me alone, Aerith!"  
  
_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
_  
The lonely days seemed like months and months like years. 'Why haven't you come back yet? Please, don't tell me that he's...No, I refuse to think that.' "Squall, please come back to me. If you don't, I swear I may never love again like I loved you." "Hey Yuffie!" Kairi walked in, "Is it OK if I talk to you?" "Sure, Kairi." Yuffie said, not looking at her. Kairi looked at her friend. 'Judging by her expression, she seems sad and lonely.'  
  
_Though a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Crossing over the time  
  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
  
One thousand confessions  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever_  
  
"You look so sad. What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "Nothing." Yuffie replied quickly. "Yuffie Kisaragi! You will tell me right now!" Kairi screamed. (A/N: Kairi seems ooc, doesn't she?) 'Geez, Sora's right. She does sound like Aerith.' Yuffie gave her a death glare. "It's about Squall. He went into the war and rejoined the newly- reformed SeeD." "What?! He could die in there!" Kairi stood up. "Why would he..?" "He wanted to protect me since the enemy wants to attack the last survivors of Wutai." Yuffie said emotionlessly and was less perky than always.  
  
_The dream isn't over yet  
  
Though I often say I can't forget  
  
I still relive that day  
  
You've been there with me all the way  
  
I still hear you say "Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
_  
"So, that's why Aerith was worried. You were getting depressed because Leon may die. There's fifty percent chance he'll live to see you again." Kairi whispered. 'Kairi is right. I have to pray for his safety.' Yuffie got up and went a stature of Yu Yevon. 'I hope he's safe.'  
  
A few days later...  
  
Yuffie received the word that Cloud and Leon were sent to the Thunder plains of Spira and that about fifty men died in battle. Cloud was still alive but... Tears poured down Yuffie's cheeks. "No!" She choked. "Leon's not... he's not dead!" "I'm sorry, Miss Kisaragi. But, he disappeared somehow from the camp." Quistis Trepe announced sadly. "He didn't say anything the day before." Yuffie didn't want to believe this. So, she ran as fast as she could to the beach. "You took him away from me, Yevon!" She screamed.  
  
_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
  
Anger might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_  
  
She burst into tears once again. "Squall, you lied to me. Your words seemed like a dream. Now look..." She curled her fist with anger. "Yevon, why did you have to take him away from me? I loved him with my whole heart!" 'Yevon, why...? If this is what you want, then let me die too.' "I want to see him again. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I never did find out if he loved me."  
  
-End of the dream-  
  
Yuffie jerked awake, panting. "That was just a dream. But, it seemed so real." A low groan came from her right side. She turned and saw... "Leon! Thank Yevon! You're still alive!" After that loud scream, he was forced to wake up. "Of course, I'm still alive, Yuff. What's gotten into you?" "It was that dream." Yuffie replied.  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
_Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see  
  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever_  
  
She had told him everything about the dream. "Squall, I haven't been telling you the truth lately." Yuffie sighed. "It's Leon. What do you mean?" He asked. Yuffie gulped. 'This is it. I have to tell him now.' "Leon, I love you." She closed her eyes and waiting for him to laugh or insult her. But, he didn't.  
  
_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
  
They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)  
  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
  
They'll hold you forever.  
_  
Instead, he embraced her. "Leon?" "Call me Squall, but not in front of Aerith." "OK. I thought you would laugh at me or something." "I wouldn't. Because I love you too." Yuffie was stunned. She was about to tell him something when she felt his lips press against hers. (Sarah: They're so cute together. Riku: OMG! Not this again! Jasmine: Shut up, both of you and continue. Sarah: Quit being immature, Riku. You've seen Sora and Kairi do that.) Then, someone opened the door. "OK. What the hell is---? Oh my God!" Kairi screamed, running out of the room. They broke the kiss. "She probably went to get Aerith and the others." "Well, it will take a few minutes for them to get here." Yuffie looked at him with her ivory eyes. They kissed with more passion than the last.  
  
_Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words_  
  
"What did you want us to see, Kairi?" Sora's voice rang through the hallway. "This better be good." Cloud snorted. "You guys know the saying that opposites attract, right?" Kairi asked. "Yes." Riku and Aerith replied. Slowly, Kairi opened the door to the Green room and "WTF?! Yuffie and Leon? Together?" "That proves the saying is true. Leon the emotionless rock and Yuffie the perky ninja. Two opposites that attracted." Riku slapped his forehead. "I should have known this was going to happen one day." Aerith said, crossing her arms.

* * *

Jasmine: See, Riku. I told you opposites attract and like repel.  
  
Sarah: Jasmine! You sound like Mrs. Brill in science class.  
  
Riku: I hate science. 

Jasmine: Mrs. Brill better die then!

Sarah: Trust me. We all do. Please r&r. 


End file.
